Prom Night is Perfect Don't cha think?
by Icanwriteloads1
Summary: Seaford is High is having something every girl dreams of.. Prom.. except Kim.. See how her prom night turns up to be..
1. We are having the what now?

_Hey guys this is my new story hope you like it! The other story is being completed but enjoy _

_This first_

_Kim's POV_

Prom… That four lettered word that every girl dreams out except me Kim Crawford, stupid little event where boys and girls dress up and dance. The theme is Girls ask Guys and I have to ask someone because my wittle friends are all going. Ughh

I slammed my locker shut; some idiot had stuck that poster on my locker again. That idiot probably is Amber Riley Snyder

Anyway the boys were pretty excited about the prom all except Jerry Martinez

''**I'm stuck on the prom committee just because I hit Alex Ladwin in the head with a dodge ball, THAT'S WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO THAT'S DODGEBALL''**

''**Jerry we'll help you right Kim?'' **Jack said looking at me

I nodded still mad at the poster, in a girly color and the girly text and '' GIRLS ASK OUT NOW''

''**Great… Jerry we'll be there tomorrow'' **Jack said and started getting stuff out of his locker he saw the prom poster and ignored it and slammed the locker shut

I was still mad at this prom thing we were having.

''**Kim let's go we got biology'' **Jack said. I left with him, the prom poster still hung on my locker

In Biology I could not stop thinking about prom only because my friends were talking about it seems like they got dates

''**Brian Donelly asked me out'' **Donna said flipping her hair

''**That's my brother…'' **Grace said looking awkwardly at me and Donna

''**OMG I so didn't know Grace Donelly and Brian Donelly'' **Donna said flipping her hair; I was not paying attention... I wonder who my date is going to be then I decided to ask one boy out just because I had a crush on him…

Jack Anderson.

_Jack's POV_

Kim has been staring at me... is everything all right with her? She seems mad... I am going to talk to her after this but right now back to sleep

''**JACK DANIEL KAY ANDERSON WAKE UP'' **That woke me up. Kim was pretty shocked but she was still staring in space

''**DETENTION THIS SATURDAY'' **well that seemed to take her attention off, Kim was shocked and she looked down on the ground as if she was upset.

_Kim's POV_

Jack got detention oh no… I guess I will ask someone else out... Lucas seems cute maybe I'll ask him... sigh I can't believe I am doing this.

So I went up to Lucas who was busy talking to Karen

''**Pick you up at 6, Karen?'' **He said then I turned around to leave

''**Kim?'' **Lucas called out... Crap

''**Lucas just came here to wait for my friends'' **I said giggling nervously. Milton was coming so I grabbed Milton and started walking

''**Jack got detention? Now he can't ask you'' **Milton was saying

''**Ask me what?''**

''**Oh no he didn't tell us just said I wanna ask Kim something''**

What could it be...? I also needed a date for this stupid thing and Jack can't go stupid Mr Howie with his boring lessons that make you fall asleep

_Jack's POV_

'**Mr Howie I can't go to prom this Saturday if you give me detention, I wanna ask a girl out and make her have the best night ever, you should remember your first prom''**

''**I had no date even if I did she threw up on me and was a terrible dancer''**

''**Ok that I didn't wanna know but pleaseeeeeeee Mr Howie''**

''**Fine Anderson you can do it next Saturday''**

I was happy, I ran out of the office to talk to Kim until…

''**Sorry Kim Heather already asked me''**

I could hear Kim bumming out and slamming her head in the locker mumbling what to do what to do…

''**Hey Kim what's the matter?''**

I asked her…

''**I don't have a date to the prom and I have to go otherwise my friends are gonna tease me and haunt my nightmares''**

''**You wanna go with me…as friends?''**

I mean as friends…she seems upset couldn't hurt to cheer a girl up... I was going to ask Kim out anyway I mean we are best friends so yeah

''**OMG that'd be great, Thanks Jack'' **she said hugging me…

_Kim's POV_

''**You wanna go with me…as friends?'' **Jack asked me

I said yes and hugged him…I had a date hold on he has a detention so he can't go but somehow he asked me… weird

All the wasabi warriors were taking a break from karate to help Jerry, that poor Jerry was stuck in the prom committee business with a couple of nerds…way nerdier than Milton

''**Jack and Kim... Hang up the signs for me'' **Jerry told us... I nodded and Jack gave him thumbs up sign

Soon me and Jack were hanging the signs that said PROM 2012...god we're not even graduating just freshmen and we had to have a prom

''**Jack didn't you get detention in Mr Howie's class''**

I asked, he was smirking at me

''**Yeah but I got out of it, I told him I had to make a girl happy on prom night then he told me his weird side of the story about his prom'' **Jack said making a weird face

''**Nope don't wanna know'' **I said which made him chuckle

''**Who was the girl?'' **I asked him

''**You. I mean I saw you getting upset in Biology so I wanted to ask you out to prom you know as friends?'' **

_Just Friends…_

'' **Aww well I'm glad you're my prom date'' **I said smiling at him, he gave me a cute smile and we went back to work

After Hung up signs, blown balloons later

''**Blew. Too. Many. Can't. Breathe'' **Eddie said then he collapsed on the floor

''**Don't we have a pump?'' **Jack said in his exhausted voice

''**Oh yeah I just found one here it is'' **Jerry said getting it out of the supply closet

''**Jerry!'' **We all managed to shout and simultaneously crash on the smelly gym floor

After that me and Jack went to our home ec classroom to make punch

''**Jack why can't we just buy the punch''**

''**because I made this amazing punch for my birthday party and I wanted to make it again, it's fun to make it'' **Jack said smiling at me

''**Jack your birthday party was Hawaiian themed and you made Hawaiian punch'' **I said groaning and putting my apron on

''**Tsk Tsk Tsk Kim I have more than one recipe'' **Jack said then put on his chef hat… He looks so cute in that hat

''**1 cup of water?'' **Jack asked

''**Check''**

'' **2 cups of sugar''**

''**Check''**

'' **2 cups fruit syrup''**

''**Check''**

'' **1 cup black tea, hot'' **

''**Check''**

So we checked all of the ingredients and started to make the punch

''**Combine the water and sugar in a pot. Boil the mixture for approximately four to five minutes''**

So we boiled it

''**Now four to five minutes, timer on so whatcha wanna do for four to five minutes''** Jack asked me, I threw a flour in his face

''**That's it Crawford'' **He said dumping eggs in my hair

''**You are so dead…'' **I said dumping eggs in his hair

The food fight went on for two minutes soon we were bored and decided to stop

''**I can't get this song outta my mind'' **Jack said tapping his foot and doing the shuffle

''**Party Rock Anthem?'' **I said giggling at him

''**No not that… what was it? It goes **

''**Something's gotta give now**

**Cause I'm dying just to make you see''**

_One Direction ahhh_

''**That I need you here with me now**

**Cause you've got that one thing'' **I sang along with him

Then...

'' **So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is'' **We sang dancing along and eating raisins we stole from the ingredients cabinet

'' **But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing'' **Jack sang and he looked into my eyes and I looked into his…

_Ping_

So whatcha think of this new story hmm?

Hope you enjoyed it best days will be updated as soon as I get more responses from that question I asked in my last chapter

One person has guessed the right TV show and the episode but there's one more missing so what could it be?

I dunno... Don't ask me

=)

-Icanwriteloads1


	2. I wanna tell you

_**Hey guys keep in mind this is not the cotillion episode fan fiction, this is prom fan fiction so not a speculation of the Wrath of swan**_

_**Okay carry on: D **_

_Ping_

Me and Jack did not keep our eyes from each other, we leaned in about to kiss when

''**Hey Yo guys is the punch ready?'' **Jerry said bursting into the room

Me and Jack quickly looked away and Jack nodded

''**Were you guys about to kiss?'' **Jerry said giggling

''**Staring contest Jerry'' **I said whacking him, Jack was still there frozen and stiff

Soon me and Jack made the punch, it tasted good to be honest, and we put the punch in the fridge.

Me and Jack went home after we did that and Jack said he wanted to go play football with Jerry so he left me and I was walking in our neighbourhood alone

''**Hey Kimm….'' **Frank said approaching me

''**What do you want pea brain?'' **

''**Will…you go to the prom with me?'' **He said taking my hand

''**No Jack and I are going'' **I said walking and ignoring him

''**JACK ANDERSON? I HATE THAT BOY I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR PROM NIGHT IS WORSE SO YOU CAN GO WITH ME INSTEAD'' **

''**Bye Frank'' **I said ignoring him

_Frank's POV_

I cannot believe she rejected me and went for that brown haired mole faced boy, so people say he's hot, I am hotter than him. Kim should have picked me

''**Brody…we are going to ruin prom'' **I said talking to my cousin Brody

_Jack's POV_

Dang man what is wrong with me? I mean when we were looking at each other with those eyes I got this weird feeling in my stomach and I could not breathe...dang what is it?

''**Jack you okay?'' **Jerry asked me

''**Yeah man I'm fine it's just when me and Kim were making the punch we kinda almost kissed and when we were looking into each other with those eyes I felt this weird thing in my stomach and I could not breathe''**

''**Dude you're in love'' **Jerry told me... wow for a boy this clueless he sure knows a lot about love, Kelsey problems helped him maybe

''**Dude I am not in love with Kim Crawford''**

''**Who did you protect from Ricky Weaver?''**

''**Kim''**

''**Who was there with you on your tournaments in China''**

''**Kim''**

''**Who did you hug twice in China''**

''**Kim. Wait how did you know?'' **

''**Rudy's Facebook photos''**

''**RUDY HAS A FACEBOOK?''**

''**Biggest stalker of us he even has pictures of me with that pink hair getting chased by clowns''**

I giggled... I could not help it, his hair was funny

''**Anyway the point is you're in love with Kim, you're gonna make a move and kiss her in the prom''**

''**NO I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER''**

''**In denial…nice'' **Jerry said giving me a bro hug and shuffling his way home

I stood there on the football pitch confused with myself, was I in love with her?

_Kim's POV_

''**Me and Jack almost kissed!'' **I yelled!

''**OMG WHAT?'' **Donna said hugging me

''**Shut Yo mouth'' **Grace said hugging the two of us

''**Girl you've been crushing on that boy ever since he moved to Seaford'' **Donna said

''**Mmm hmm'' **Grace said nodding along

''**I know but he will never go out with a girl like me'' **I said flopping down on the bed

''**Alright let me text the girls and we will go shopping for your prom dress'' **Donna said

''**Aww man I hate dressing up'' **I said groaning

_Jack's POV_

''**MOM Dad is on Skype he wants to talk'' **I yelled from my room

''**Oh my gosh really?'' **My mom said running upstairs and pushing me out the way

''**Hi Honey miss you'' **My dad was saying

''**I miss you too'' **

They started talking and I just went downstairs to watch TV, technically the TV was on and mom was watching Real housewives of Seaford. I decided to watch that since I had no urge to change the channel

''**Hey Mom can I ask you something?'' **The boy character said to his mom

''**Sure'' **

'' **How do you know when you're in love?'' **

''**Well you get butterflies in your stomach when you see her''**

''**ARGHH'' **I yelled, Man is that thing psychic or what?

I went outside and saw Kim sitting underneath the tree in my neighbourhood, man she looked so beautiful I was speechless when I saw her; she was staring in space lost in thought

''**Kim?'' **I called out

''**JACK?'' **She ran up to me and hugged me, I felt tingly and I could not breathe… dang

''**What's wrong?'' **I asked her

''**I want to tell you something…''**

''**Go on'' **I said

''**Well I really like…'' **

''**Yes?'' **

''**JACK ANDERSON!'' **My mom yelled

''**WHAT?'' **I yelled

''**DAD IS GONE HE GOT DISCONNECTED'' **She yelled back

''**FINE I WILL SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR CONNECTION'' **I yelled back

''**Sorry Kimmy maybe tomorrow you can tell me'' **I said ruffling my hair

''**Yea... sure'' **Kim said, gave me a wave and left.

_Kim's POV_

''**So how did it go'' **My friends said coming out of the bushes

''**What? You guys were hiding in the bushes?'' **I asked, confused

''**Yeah so what did he say?'' **Donna said jumping up and down

''**I got interrupted so I could not confess'' **I said looking sad

''**Well the rest of the girls are gonna be free tomorrow so we can go prom shopping'' **

Donna said smiling at me

_Jack's POV_

'' **Okay who wants to be the DJ'' **Jerry asked us, we were sitting in the gym floor surrounded my nerds who finally showed up to prom committee meetings

''**I will since I was the dj in the party we threw'' **Eddie said

''**Cool Jack and Kim and you are going to burn CDs with latest songs'' **

''**What will I do'' **Jimmy said, a part of the nerd crew

''**You can help me hang these prom disco ball'' **Milton said smiling at him

''**Yay'' **Jimmy said high fiving his nerd friends

''**Actually me and Jack are going to go call the photographer who will take pictures of couples'' **Kim said

''**Yeah I have a relative who is a famous photographer I will call him'' **I said grabbing Kim's hand and going outside, I realised I was still holding her hand

''**Oh sorry'' **I said letting go

''**Jack... I have to tell you something important'' **Kim said holding my hand

''**Yea?'' **

''**JACK ANDERSON!'' **Frank said, he kicked me in the stomach

''**Frank what are you doing?'' **Kim yelled

''**That's what you get for stealing my girl'' **Frank said, I was still in pain

''**Anderson heard you're on the prom committee well your stupid prom is going to get ruined''**

I cried in pain, he really did kick my stomach hard

''**Enjoy your prom if you can'' **Frank said waving at me and leaning in to kiss Kim

''**Get away from me you freak'' **Kim yelled and slapped him

Frank left looking hurt and I was still crying in pain

''**Jack are you okay?'' **Kim asked me

''**No Stomach is my sensitive side this takes hours to heal'' **I said

''**Why is stomach your sensitive side?''**

''**In tournaments people I fight always use to kick my stomach'' **I explained

''**Well let me take you to the infirmary, here climb on me'' **Kim said and I did she gave me a piggy back ride and she was strong enough to carry me

''**Nurse Malow works until 5'' **Kim told me and we went to the infirmary

''**She's not here ahh here it is Nurse Malow starts at 4 and ends at 5'' **Kim said setting me down on the bed

''**Thanks Kimmy now what did you want to tell me?'' **I said wincing in pain

''**It's not important what's important is your injury'' **Kim said

''**Okay whatever you say'' **I said closing my eyes and drifting to sleep

Soon I woke up; I was greeted by Kim asleep on top of me

My injury was starting to heal so I got up and carried Kim like a bridal style

She opened her eyes as I took her to an empty bed next to me

''**Jackie you can't get up your stomach'' **Kim said

''**It's Okay it's starting to heal'' **I said looking into her eyes and smiling at her

''**Oh'' **she said looking at me, soon we looked into each other's eyes, we were leaning in until

''**What do we have here'' **Nurse Malow said

''**Oh I just had a minor injury on my stomach and I came here to rest'' **Jack said putting me on the bed

''**and what about the girl you were carrying?'' **Nurse Malow said smirking at me

''**She fell asleep looking after me so I was going to take her to a bed next to me'' **I said

''**Okay Mr Anderson is your stomach alright'' **Nurse Malow said getting equipment out of the bag

''**Yes it's fine we'll be on our way'' **I said and Kim nodded and followed me, she was still shocked about the fact that we almost kissed…yeah almost

Me and Kim decided to forget about it and call the photographer

''**Hey watch me prank my relative'' **I said, I wanted to cheer her up because she was upset I got in an injury

''**Hello is this Charlie Chaplin'' **I said with my British accent

Kim started to giggle I shushed her and she giggled covering her mouth

''**No this is Carl Anderson whatcha want'' **the other line said

''**Yes I wanted to talk to Charlie Chaplin is he available''**

''**Nah man he is dead. Wait a minute JACKSON!'' **Carl yelled through the line

''**What are you talking about I am just a British guy who wants to talk to Charlie Chaplin''**

''**Ughh what do you want'' **He said

''**Haha fine fine I want you to be the photographer in my school prom''**

''**Sure what school?''**Carl said

''**Seaford High'' **

''**Ahh I remember that it's when me and Daniella met'' **Carl said

''**TMI I don't wanna know about your crazy story when you two kissed and love was at first sight, gross''**

Carl was chuckling then he said he will do it, I set down the phone and winked at Kim

''**Jack you're so funny and cute'' **Kim said

''**Whatcha say?'' **

_Oh crap_

_Anyway yes you heard This is not a speculation on the episode that's going to come this Monday this is just a fanfiction anyway whatcha think is going to happen next_


	3. Prom Wreckers are here now

_Hey guys sorry it was late school work and rehearsals, Our school play this year is hairspray and I'm in it so sorry :/ don't ask me what part I'm just a backup dancer and singer because I did a huge assignment just before Hairspray in Drama that had a main role so I took a break anyway onto the story.._

Jack's POV

''**You think I'm funny and…cute?'' **I asked her

''**Jack. I…''**

''**Kim do you like me?'' **

''**Jack…''**

Then the doors burst open with Milton and he had a very worried look in his eye

''**what's up man?'' **I asked him, he looked so worried he was sweating

''**Someone stole the disco ball'' **

''**WHAT'' **Me and Kim yelled, Principal Barnwell was going to freak, we left with Milton to go to the supply closet where our decorations were and the disco ball was missing

''**Wait there's a note'' **Kim said taking the note and reading it

''**It says you wanna know where your disco ball is go to the English hallway'' **The note said

We all ran to the hallway where we had English and the disco ball was smashed into pieces

''**Noo this cannot be happening Jack your dad just got you a disco ball'' **Kim said shocked as I was

''**and we cannot find a new one because my dad is in China'' **I said kicking the English classroom door, the door that said 12A

''**Why don't you call him?'' **Kim asked me

''**because he is so busy he can't think straight I don't wanna bother him''**

''**Please Jack'' **Milton started begging

''**Jackie please'' **

Then I whipped out of my cell phone and dialled his number

''**Hello''**

''**Dad it's me Jack''**

''**Jackson?''**

''**Dad don't call me that it's legally Jack anyway we need a new disco ball''**

My dad agreed to send me one but we needed to find out who was doing this to us

Then it hit me

''_**Anderson heard you're on the prom committee well your stupid prom is going to get ruined''**_

'' **I KNOW WHO DID THIS'' I** yelled.

''**WHO'' **Milton and Kim yelled

''**Frank Sanders'' **I said kicking the doors again

''**I knew it!'' **Kim yelled joining in with the kicking, Thank god it was an after school activity so the teachers could not give us detention for kicking the doors constantly

''**Guys we're gonna make sure they will not get in at prom'' **I said and the rest nodded

Then we separated, I told Jerry and Eddie what happened and they came back to school. They went home early because Eddie wanted to finish his CD and Jerry wanted to help him

''**Brrr it's freezing'' **Jerry said shivering and huddling next to me

''**California can get cold sometimes now anyway we know the plan'' **I said nodding and glancing at every single one of them

They nodded and we went inside

All the nerds went home as well because their favorite TV shows were nearly on, I suggested they record it and help us with this but they did not know how to record the shows, wo..w

''**They are not allowed in prom and also prom meetings, we are going to put security alarms at every door so they cannot come in''**

All the rest nodded then we went to get back to our prom organising

Falafel Phil was invited to work the security alarms because he was the country's electrician well he did fix my tv when it was broken

''**Hey Guys free falafel to keep you all night here you go'' **He said handing us a bag

''**Thanks Phil'' **

Then he set off to work

Me and Kim were left to start putting tables in with food and punch that we made

''**So Kim you didn't answer my question'' **I said carrying the punch bowl to the table

''**Umm..what question?'' **Kim asked setting the tables out

''**don't act dumb the question I asked you. Kim do you like me?'' **I said

''**Jack…''**

''**GUYS!'' **Eddie yelled

''**OMG WHAT'' **Kim said yelling and glaring at him

''**My CD is gone'' **

''**No it's not, it's in your hands'' **Kim said getting frustrated

''**This is the cd for ten most soothing lullabies'' **Eddie said throwing the cd in the bin and pacing around the gym

''**Okay I thought the security alarms worked, Phil said they will be done in a minute and I'm sure the minute is over now'' **I said

''**Why did you have a lullaby cd?'' **Kim asked getting confused and giving him a confused eye

''**Someone must have swapped it''**

''**Right Eddie you make a new CD I'm sure that the songs are still saved on your hard drive and me and Kim will see what's wrong with the security alarms''**

Eddie nodded sadly and left. Me and Kim went to where Phil said the security alarm system was located and when we saw it, it was bad news

''**Someone turned all the security alarms off'' **Kim said

''**Yea maybe it is Frank but Frank is too dumb for that'' **I said getting upset

''**I know, who is it then'' **Kim asked

We stood there staring, we could not protect ourselves from them, the prom wreckers even if the security alarms we installed would be disarmed

''**Guys what happened'' **Jerry said bursting in the room

''**Eddie's CD is missing and the security alarms we installed were disarmed'' **

''**Oh dang anyway what are we going to do''**

We could call my cousin in law Jason who was a cop and Victoria who was a karate sensei and maybe get Rudy as well

''**Guys we'll get Jason, Victoria and Rudy to help us'' **They all nodded along and I dialled the number

''**Hey Jack what's up'' **Jason said

''**Jason I want you and Victoria to be chaperones or bodyguards maybe for our prom and please tell Vic to call Rudy as well'' **

''**Why do you need bodyguards''**

''**Well our prom's getting wrecked by some mysterious person and we need to know who it is''**

''**Okay Guys we'll have a night in'' **Jason said

''**A what?'' **I yelled. There was no way I was staying in Seaford High

''**Jackson it's our only choice'' **Victoria yelled, He had us on speaker…nice

''**but I don't wanna stay in Seaford High'' **

''**Bro what's happening'' **Jerry said

''**Jason wants to have a night in Seaford'' **

''**Nah Man I can't stay up late, I'll fall asleep'' **Jerry said

''**We'll bring some coffee'' **Victoria said then hung up

''**Well Kim looks like we're staying in Seaford High'' **I said flopping down on the chair next to me

''**Guys The CD is made and the decorations were hung by me and Milton…wait what's happening?'' **Eddie said entering the room

''**You two mind staying up all night?'' **I asked them

_Dun Dun Dun…sorry to create the effect, I always am a fan of cliff-hangers so always end the chapter in cliff-hangers anyway are they going to find out who the wreckers are? Is it Frank? Is it someone else?_

_Find out next time on Prom Night is perfect don't cha think?_

_Oh god now this chapter sounds like a drama TV show_

_-Icanwriteloads1_


	4. Eight Year Old is a matchmaker

_**Yo! It has been a while so anyway I will work on this story for now and finish it then go back to my other story with one shots! Woo!**_

_**Also I have another Kick story that I'm writing, it's really good you'll like it **_

_**Not gonna give it away…**_

''**What do you mean stay up all night?'' **Eddie said with a confused look on his face.

I had to explain the plan to him and Milton and Jerry ran home immediately

''**Where you guys going?'' **I asked turning around facing them while they hurried through the door

''**For sleeping bags I'll get you some'' **Jerry said then headed out

Soon Victoria and Jason arrived along with Rudy wearing a Mission Impossible outfit

''**Rudy… Uhh what's with the mission impossible themed?'' **I asked

''**Come on guys wearing this will be more fun so I brought everyone a pair''**

We all groaned as Rudy threw each of us a pair, we started heading towards the changing rooms moaning at ourselves

Soon everyone was in black from head to toe; Rudy even bought his spy equipment to finish the look

''**Alright everyone in?'' **Rudy said huddling us. This was not even his plan and he was acting bossy

We nodded and laid the sleeping bags Jerry had brought. Soon we waited. We mean me and Kim. The rest of the idiots decide to sleep and wait for their shift

''**Wow you and me first shift lying and waiting on the floor of Seaford High'' **Kim said nodding

''**I know anyway Kim you have to answer my question now'' **I said

''**What question''**

''**Kim do you like me?''**

Suddenly the door burst open. There were black shadowing figures ahead of us. Me and Kim turned on the lights and surprisely I could not believe who it was

''**RICKY WEAVER?'' **Kim yelled while I just shot evil glares at him. He was smirking while holding a baseball bat, perfect weapon for vandalism

''**Sup Kim. Anderson just thought I come in here and seek my revenge on what happened the last time I came here'' **Ricky said kicking the rest of the sleeping idiots on the floor

''**Aww how cute you people staying over just to protect a prom, dude it's just a dance'' **Ricky said.

Then he whistled and the rest of the Black Dragons came wailing through the door

''**Oh that's right I am a black dragon now'' **Ricky said, Kim had a shocked face while I just glared at him with hatred

''**Yeah after Kim flipped me like that I wanted to learn some, I'm a yellow belt but I can totally kick butt with the help of these boys… CHARGE!**

Ricky yelled. Me and Kim fought as best as we could and I got kicked in the stomach again

''**Frankie here tells me your stomach is the sensitive side'' **Ricky said kicking me while I collapsed on the floor

The chaos woke everyone up... thank goodness so they started fighting

''**Whoa you have adults too especially this goofy sensei here'' **Ricky said pointing at Rudy

''**Yeah the goofy sensei and also the tough sensei who can arrange that face of yours'' **Victoria said threatening him

''**and the tough sensei's husband who can arrest you happily'' **Jason said tapping Ricky on the shoulder and smiling at him as he turned around with fear

''**I am not scared of cops and sanseis I am Ricky my bodyguards can fight so CHARGE''**

Then the battle was on. It was intense. It was scary. It was very hard to explain. We were losing yes they were the same level as us and we were getting beaten

Jerry was on the floor and so were Milton and Eddie. The only one who was fighting were the Anderson and the Crawford and Tanner in the room

It took hours to fight but we finally defeated them and Jason took them to Juvy for vandalism

''**yay we can have our prom'' **Kim said hugging me and then we leaned in

''**Mmmmmm hmm ahemmm'' **Victoria said separating us

''**You people cannot be happy about this'' **She said shaking her head

''**Why not?'' **I said frustrated

''**The black dragons have 40 students on their list who attend regularly and 1000 who attend extras and the crew we just fought only had 25 people in''**

Man she was right more vandalism and the prom was tomorrow

''**But we are chaperones for the prom so no worries we will fight them all''**

Me and Jack looked at each other and nodded and then we decided to switch shifts and keep an eye out in case more people come in

Soon no one came and we were able to sleep peacefully. It was 6 in the morning and I was the first one up

''**Hey how'd you sleep'' **Someone's voice uttered

''**AHHH''**I jumped

''**Man Kim'' **I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I decided to freshen up and go home, I started to make way towards the boys' toilet and I kicked Victoria as I walked

''**Oi you're driving me home so wake up'' **I yelled at her, she groaned at me and kicked my leg

''**Lazy girl come on Alyssa wants her mommy'' **I whined. She finally got up and decided to walk with me to freshen up

''**Honey I am coming over to decide on your tux'' **Vic said tussling my hair

''**Get off anyway why? I've got my tux all sorted'' **I said shrugging my shoulders

''**Actually Aunt Melanie bought 2,000 tuxes using Uncle Stephen's money and she wants you try it on''**

''**2,000 Nuh uh'' **

''**Yuh uh''**

''**No way a tux is a tux why make a deal out of it'' **I said going in the bathroom

''**Uh uh come back here young man'' **Vic said gesturing me to come closer

''**What now''**

''**A tux is important because you want to look good for the girl you're taking in this case Kim cause you lurveeee her'' **Vic said winking at me

''**Dude she's right behind you and don't say that anyway no I will wear that stupid tux I always wear no need for mom to buy me that much and I will go no biggie'' **I said shrugging my shoulders

''**No biggie'' **Vic said pulling me closer and tugging my arm

''**Dude I need to brush, my breath smells like onion rings now can I?'' **I said rolling my eyes

''**No don't you dare say no biggie to a tux you gotta look good to get a girl. Okay Jackson?''**

''**Jack... It's Jackkkkk okay now I am heading I will meet you at the front of the school building'' **I said going in

Soon me and Vic went home; we also picked Alyssa from her sleepover.

''**Uncle Jackie?''**

''**Hmm?''**

''**Where's Aunt Kimmy I love her so much''**

''**She's gone home to change'' **

''**Why''**

''**because Uncle Jackie is taking her to the prom'' **

''**You should marry her she'd be perfect for my aunt'' **

I could see Vic sniggering so I kicked the car seat which she was sitting on

''**Alyssa is quite the match maker so listen to her''**

''**Please Vic she is 8 okay'' **I said rolling my eyes

''**So? She got genetic experience'' **Vic said flipping her hair, Jason was fast asleep

''**Genetic? Kiss my butt genetic no way she got that from you or Jason'' **I said laughing

''**She got it from your mom who paired me and Jason up on a blind date''**

'' **Alright Vic I don't wanna hear your sappy love story''**

Vic laughed and winked at me and mouthed Jackie hearts Kimmy

'' **Uncle Jackie if you don't marry Kim I will kill you'' **Vic was giggling and I was shocked

''**Aunty Kimmy doesn't love Uncle Jackie''**

'' **She does! She told me!'' **

''**WHAT?'' **I yelled


	5. Prom Night is horrible don't cha think

''**Hahahah just kidding I got you Uncle Jackie I got you'' **Alyssa said nudging me

''**Ahahaha I'm feeling pride in here'' **Vic said

I shot evil glares at her and we arrived home

I got out of the car

''**Seriously dude you should ask Kim out you two make a perfect couple'' **Vic said honking the horn for Jason to wake up

''**No Kim and I are just friends... just friends it's not like I have a crush on her or anything that would be weird'' I** said shrugging off

''**Oh dear looks like we got work to do here Jason'' **Vic said unloading the car

''**Why are you so worked up on pairing me up with Kim?'' **

'' **because you two are adorable and Kim is right for a cousin in law'' **Vic said nodding

I just rolled my eyes and went inside. The house was set up like a catwalk so I had to model my tuxes

''**Okay Jackie first tux'' **Vic said sitting in a chair with a smug look on her face

I came out with a handsome tux my mom had picked for me but Vic did not seem to think so

''**Nah next''**

I modelled hundreds of tuxes

''**Nah''**

''**Too boring''**

''**Boo''**

''**Are you kidding me''**

''**Bzz''**

'**Uh huh'' **

Finally after 1,999 tuxes later

''**Perfect'' **Vic and my mom said standing up and clapping

I rolled my eyes and headed to get changed

''**I bought you a corsage for Kim now go take a shower and we will style your hair''**

''**I like my hair'' **I said getting confused

''**Like is not good enough son love is perfect''** My mom said pushing me out of the door

_Kim's POV_

''**I totes love your dress Kim, Jack is going to love you'' **Heather said curling my hair

''**She looks beautiful now hurry up with that hair already it's me with the makeup now'' **Stacey said lugging bags of makeup and sitting on the bed

''**Since when do you know about makeup little miss tomboy'' **Kelsey said

''**Shut up I know makeup now hurry up with hair so I can do my job'' **

''**Guys guess what Julie first time without her glasses'' **Grace said squealing and opening the door to reveal a gorgeous girl who did not look like Julie at all

''**Totes fabulous Milton is going to love you'' **Donna said taking pictures

''**Thanks to Heather and Stacey for hair and makeup'' **Julie said examining herself in the mirror

''**I know right. See told ya'' **Stacey said glaring at Kelsey who raised her hand for surrender

Then my hair was done and my makeup was done and I have to admit I looked gooood

What? Am I not allowed to say that?

''**Alright the boys are picking us up at eight so we still have 2 hours ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT IN THE MAKEUP TABLE'' **

Then it was Grace who got a date named Austin Mayers so it was time for her turn while me I just looked at myself in the mirror and stared at this person in front of me in the mirror. I hated prom and dressing up but this time I wanted to go and spend time with Jack and tell him how I truly feel

It was Eight and Jack was late and so were the other boys. The prom starts in half an hour and they promised they would be here on time

_Jack's POV_

''**What? I never cancelled on you. David I never cancelled the limo ride just get me a dang limousine now'' **I yelled through the phone

''**What's wrong Jack'' **Eddie asked straightening his bowtie

''**My cousin David thinks I cancelled the limo I hired and I didn't**

''**Maybe it was Ricky?'' ** Jerry said rubbing deodorant on his pits leaving me with a disgusted face

''**No man he's in Juvy''**

''**Obviously he's a superstar he got bailed out'' **Milton said putting breath spray

''**WHAT?'' anyway I have no time to worry about that looks like the limo's pulled up let's go''**

I said heading out soon we arrived in Kim's house

I was really nervous so I could not open the door

''**Well?'' **Jerry asked me

''**I can't do it I'm nervous man I know we promised to go as friends but a date's a date'' **I said panicking

''**Fine'' **Eddie said opening the door

''**Hi boys'' **The girls all yelled and hugged their dates, Kim gave me a squeeze and kissed me on the cheek

I could not describe how amazing she looked, I mean I was falling in love man did I just say that out loud?

''**Come on the limo's waiting'' **I said and the girls all ran when they heard the word limo. Me and Kim were the only one left

''**Kim you look really pretty tonight'' **I said smiling and taking her hand

''**Thanks you look handsome'' **Kim said taking my hand and we walked to the limousine

_Victoria's POV_

'' **JASON WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!'' ** I yelled man he was taking too long, I saw Alyssa gesturing me to come closer

''**Mommy I was not kidding Aunty Kimmy told me about how she loves him''**

''**Why did you lie to your uncle'' **I said winking at her

''**she said she's going to tell him in prom so I kept a secret''**

''**aww thanks for telling me that honey because like a good cousin I will help my good cousin'' **I said squealing with joy

''**next time we have a kid can it please be a boy?'' ** Jason said rolling her eyes

''**Hey bad daddy do not say that or I will tell mommy about that broken vase'' **Alyssa said

''**WHAT BROKEN VASE?'' JASON?'' **I said getting mad at him

''**It was an accident it was the expensive one I broke it when I was playing football with the boys it smashed the window and the vase not me though totally not me''**

''**I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY FOOTBALL BUT YOU DID ANYWAY UGHH never mind let's go to Jack's prom''**

''**When is Great Granny Marcy coming?'' **Alyssa asked

''**She's here now I can see David just getting her outta the car'' **I said looking out the window

''**Yay she can tell me about Uncle Jackie's babyish stories when he was 8 so I can tell Aunt Kimmy she gives me a candy bar every time I say something embarrassing about him''**

''**HAAHAHAH Omg that's good well done honey'' **I said leaving

''**Bye Alyssa be a good girl bye'' **I said kissing her cheek

_Jack's POV_

'' **So far so good no Ricky or unusual things'' **

I said to Jerry. I was still shocked about what Alyssa said and I... I think I feel the same way I mean kids do not lie unless they do something wrong or steal or be naughty they do not lie I was a perfectly good honest kid until my teenage hormones made me lie about my feelings be in denial

Even though she said she's kidding I totally believe what she said about me and Kim I mean is that what Kim wants to tell me?

Nah maybe not but still I believe my eight year old niece

Soon a slow song came back…ah Christmas nuts as Milton would quote

''**Hey Jack wanna dance?'' **Kim asked

''**What oh huh? Oh yeah'' **I said and started slow dancing. We looked into each other's eyes and got lost deep in thought soon we leaned in

Then a few electricity shocks were seen and heard and the music was gone

''**Excuse me we are experiencing technical difficulties so why don't we sing until the music is fixed'' **Eddie said

All the people took turns singing a rock song or a ballad and me and Kim separated unfortunately

I dunno who did that but I saw Kevin, Frank's best friend with a drink in his hand and it was empty

I went over to the DJ where Eddie was and all the equipment were covered with punch

''**Eddie look'' **I said pointing

''**PUNCH'' **Eddie said licking the equipment

''**Ughh anyway yes someone spilled punch all over the equipment which shortened the wires''**

''**Where were you anyway when this incident happened'' I** asked

''**I was slow dancing with Stacey anyway do you know who did this?'' **Eddie asked panicking

''**Kevin'' **I said glancing at Kevin who was talking to Amelia

''**Let's go get rid of a black dragon'' **I said and Eddie nodded. Soon we found all of our friends even their dates to hunt Kevin down. I know he was here a second ago but suddenly he disappeared soon we found him talking to Kim, leaning in nearly kissing

''**STOP!'' **I yelled

''**Anderson what are you doing here'' **

''**I came here to give you your punishment for ruining prom''** I punched him and that seemed to do the trick thankfully he was a yellow belt so he was weak

''**One down more to go'' **I said wiping sweats off my face and heading to the prom to enjoy the rest of it, the sound system was broken but the singing idea gave everyone confidence and they were having fun so that was good

Me and Kim decide to try it again so we slow danced when Grace's date Austin sang one thing the acoustic version in the guitar and I remembered that song when me and Kim sang so I was giggling

''**what?'' **Kim said giggling with me

''**remember when we sang it?'' **I asked her

''**Oh yeah'' **She said and smiled and we continued slow dancing

I noticed the disco ball was loose soon it fell and I shielded Kim so the disco ball fell on me

''**Oh my gosh Jack are you okay?'' **Kim asked

I got up, luckily I wasn't hurt I just left the dance floor to see which black dragon striked this time

_Kim's POV_

Jack shielded the fall for me but I was never going to tell him how I feel, I felt pretty bummed so I went to talk to Kelsey and Jerry

''**So how's it going?'' **Kelsey asked me, Jerry was nodding

''**I don't know every time I try to confess the black dragons ruin the moment'' **I said feeling bummed. I started to hate prom nowadays

''**Don't worry you will soon''**

''**And now let's announce the king and queen'' **Milton announced.

Oh god I totally forgot I was nominated for prom queen and I wasn't even sure I was gonna win. I totally forgot about that anyway so I didn't do anything for people to vote for me like Amber who gave badges and cupcakes and just another stupid voting thing like Election Day

''**and the prom king and queen are…'' **Milton announced then the whole hall went dark then suddenly the lights came up to see Jack Anderson covered in blood and black dragons surrounding him


	6. What a happy ending

_**Unfortunately this is the last chapter boo! But I am working on a new story yay! Don't worry this has a happy ending **_

''**JACK!'' **I yelled and raced my feet towards him. He quickly got up and held my hand and collapsed on the ground again

''**That's it'' **I yelled going on a crazy rampage and kicking every black dragons who ended up on the floor soon every black dragon who was on the plan was on the floor winching in pain even the famous Ricky Weaver. Déjà vu much?

''**Come on Jack we are going to take you to the infirmary'' I** said piggy backing Jack

''**Looks like our job was stolen by a teenager'' **I could hear Vic say helping me load Jack up so I could carry him. It was a minor injury so he only had blood coming from his forehead and hand.

Soon after the infirmary all the people started heading home because they were scared about the incident they just saw even though we begged people to stay they couldn't get the mental image of their head

Jack was exhausted so I told him to rest and started heading home myself. This was the worst prom ever.

''**I never get to tell him'' **I said heading myself through the door

''**Tell who what?'' ** I heard someone say

''**Jack!'' **I turned around and saw bandages on his hand and a band aid on his forehead but he still looked handsome in his tux

''**Jack you're okay'' **I ran up to hugged him. He hugged me tightly and I cried on his shoulder

''**Yes I am Kim dance with me'' **Jack said holding my hand

'' **No music'' **I said getting upset

''_**So get out get out get outta my head and fall into my arms instead **_

_**I don't I don't know what it is but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing'' **_Jack sang. It was beautiful

''**That was beautiful'' **I said smiling at him

''**Thank god you feel that way because this song is dedicated to you here put these on'' **Jack said giving me one of his ear plugs

The song One Thing came on and we danced while I stared into his beautiful golden eyes

'' **wait this isn't One direction'' **I said. It sounded like…

''**Jack it's you!'' **I yelled

''**Yeah I recorded this song for our big finale dance on prom'' **Jack said

''**You have a beautiful voice'' **I said hugging him

''**Cheers'' **Jack said in his British accent

''**Just because One Direction are from.. Never mind'' **Jack said looking away

''**Haha you are funny and cute'' **I said patting his nose

''**Kim… do you-''**

''**Jack before you speak I have to tell you something'' **I said looking into his eyes

''**Ladies First'' **He said which made me chuckle

''**I love you. I love your smile, your eyes, your personality, the talents you have I love everything about you''**

''**Haha I knew you had a crush on me'' **Jack said winking at me

''**Ughh'' **I said rolling my eyes

''**Don't worry beautiful I love you too'' **He said. We leaned in and finally our lips touched. The kiss was magic and it completed everything, it completed my whole night. It completed my heart. The boy who I loved was finally mine

''**AWWWW'' **We could hear people saying.

''**Sorry Kim we finally convinced them to re-join the prom'' **Eddie said shrugging

''**Were you spying on us?'' **Jack said pointing at every freshman in Seaford High

''**Jackie Honey it's fine now all of us are here we can have fun in Prom again'' **I said dancing

'' **WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'' **Milton cried

''**The prom queen is Kim Crawford the prom king is Jack Anderson'' **Milton quickly read out and threw the paper away and started dancing

Then Jerry put crowns on us and winked at Jack you know boys' sign for Yeah get some!

''**So My queen would you like to dance again?'' **Jack said bowing at me

'' **Yes I would love to King Anderson'' **I said taking his hand and slow dancing with my prince charming

I love Prom now! 3 Haha that's good news

_**Prom night really is perfect don't cha think **_

_**So how was that? Good? Bad? Was it a good ending or a bad ending? The next story will get published as soon as I start writing it soo my dear friends off I go to write the new story**_

**-Icanwriteloads1 **


End file.
